Dark Waltz
by Wafia Primo
Summary: Your kind smile, warm laughter... I feel like we're forever stuck in a never ending waltz. Reborn/Luche. Please read and review :


**Hi everyone! This will be a really bad attempt at a romance/tragedy, so yeah...**

**It will suck really badly.**

**I don't remember if some parts are accurate so it might be even worse.**

**I'll even add some parts in if I can't think of anything.**

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn~**

* * *

_We are the lucky ones, we shine like a thousand suns. When all of the color runs together._

"Hello Paranoid Hitman-san! Would you like to try a cookie?"

She held out a small basket filled with various cookies.

Earlier, Skull had taken a large handful and declared that they were the best cookies ever.

Lal Mirch had whacked him on the head and told him to sit down.

Reborn shook his head. "I don't like sweets."

Luche held up a coffee pot. "How about some espresso?"

Reborn shook his head again.

"If thats the case, shall I drink it myself to show you it isn't poisoned?"

Reborn then said "Its not that, I actually love espresso."

Luche grinned and poured him a cup.

"Now, I want you to try some cake, a few cookies and maybe a muffin or two."

Reborn sighed. Oh boy...

* * *

_I'll keep you company, in one glorious harmony. Waltzing with destiny forever._

Luche was taking a walk outside.

"Its such a beautiful day..."

She went near a cliff, and saw a few birds in a nest on a tree.

"Aww... They're so adorable!"

Suddenly, a rock from the cliff broke off and started falling towards her.

Luche was about to scream, but then she heard a gun shot.

A bullet shattered the boulder, saving her life.

Reborn appeared out of the shadows. "You should be careful."

She gave him a serene smile. "I know"

* * *

_Dance me into the night, underneath the full moon shining so bright. Turning me into the night._

Reborn and Luche were standing outside.

"Isn't the moon beautiful tonight?"

Reborn made a sound of agreement, but it showed that he couldn't care less.

Luche chuckled. Reborn frowned. "Whats so funny."

"Well, its just that we've known each other for about a year, yet you still act so paranoid."

"There's always a good reason for that."

"I guess thats true. But still, you don't have to act like you stepped in poo..."

He frowned. She laughed.

Her laughter warmed his heart.

She sat down in a chair. "Don't you ever look up at the stars wonder what your destiny is?"

"I decide on my own destiny. No one chooses it for me." Reborn sat down in the chair next to her.

Another laugh. "Maybe you stepped in something more than poo."

* * *

_Time Dancers whirling past. I gaze through the looking glass and feel just beyond my grasp is heaven._

After gathering together and turning into babies, they looked at each other.

Reborn's look was asking _"Why did you do this to us? Why did you do this to yourself?"_

Luche bowed her head down, and her look said _"So many things in the future will depend on this event happening."_

Reborn frowned, but decided that he'd never ask about it.

_Sacred geometry, where movement is poetry. Visions of you and me together._

* * *

Reborn had a nagging feeling that something was going to happen.

Something that he wouldn't enjoy at all.

He decided to confront Luche about it. "I know you know that something is going to happen."

Luche smiled. "Paranoid Hitman-san is really observant."

"Don't fool around. What is going to happen?"

"Sky Arcobalenos have short lives. I don't have much longer to live."

Reborn felt a painful stab in his heart, and he felt it break a bit. "Is that so... Hn."

He turned around and walked off, with Leon on his hat.

Luche smiled again. "Still the same as always... Why can't you be more honest with yourself?"

After walking a short distance away from her, Reborn leaned against the wall and put his hand to his chest.

Your kind smile, warm laughter... I feel like we're forever stuck in a never ending waltz.

* * *

A few months later, the Sky Arcobaleno 'went missing'.

Reborn was walking out in the woods again.

He reached the spot where he had saved Luche once before.

"I told you to be careful, but look at you now."

He knelt down an dusted a small gravestone with his sleeve.

"You knew I'd miss you sooner or later, and yet you purposely shortened your life and died..."

He laid a small boquet of flowers on her grave.

"Luche... Ti amo..."

* * *

Years later, Aria appeared in front of Reborn for the Arcobaleno trials.

A spitting image of Luche.

The same kind smile.

The same understanding eyes.

Another twinge and crack in his heart.

She had smiled so much...

"Luche... Are you taunting me now? Never knew you had it in you."

* * *

**Well, I certaintly am a miserable excuse for a writer.**

**The song I used (fragments of it) is called Dark Waltz, sung by Hayley Westenra.**

**I don't own that eiter.**

**Some stuff in the story would've done better in other sections.**

**This was really stupid, so I suspect none of you will review for this.**

**That is if anyone bothers reading this...**

**Well, I hope those few people who read this will review.**


End file.
